Threes a party
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Robby has three kids instead of 2 Kaileigh-3, Miley/Hannah-12, and Jackson-14
1. First day of school

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montanna, Just Kaileigh and her friends and Jaksons friends.

Summary: Robby has Three kids, instead of two, Kaileigh-3,Miley/ Hannah-12 and Jackson 14 years old.

Authors note: Pre-School starts the same time any normal school starts. Possibly some oocnes

.o00o.

Chapter 1: The first day of school

"Miley, Jackson Time to get up for your first day of school" Robby said trying to get Miley and Jackson up before Kaileigh woke up. This was the fifth time he had called them since Six am. Five minutes later Miley and Jackson come down and Robby hands them thier lunch money and they head to the bus stop. After Jackson and Miley leave Robby goes and watches tv till nine-thirty am then goes to get Kaileigh up. When Robby gets in the room he gently shakes Kaileigh awake and tells her it was time for pre-school. Kaileigh sits up in the bed and asks why she has to go to pre-school and "will it be fun?" Robby answers so she could learn lots of new things and that she would also get to have fun and make new friends. Kaileigh says okay and start putting on her outfit, that was picked out the night before, while Robby went and made breakfast. After getting dressedKaileigh heads to the Kictchen where Robby has a bowl of Lucky Charms waiting for her. After Kaileigh is done eating they head to the car where Kaileigh gets buckled in then head for Zeck Pre-K School.

.o00o.

Flash to Malibu Middle School

"Hi Lily, Oliver how was your summers?" Miley asked as she was walking up to her two friends. Lily and Oliver said "fine" then asked how Mileys went and she answered "The usual singing mostly'". Lily and Oliver said "oh yeah the singing" and they headed into the school to get their schedules. As soon as they got their schedules Miley asked Oliver what he had and Oliver answers

_Oliver Oscar Oken _

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Math 1 Mrs. Halry 101 All**

**Gym 2 Mr. Kilo Gymnasium All**

**Yearbook 3 Mrs. Darry 206 M,W,F **

**Study Hall 3 Mr. Yough 109 Tu,Th**

**English 4 Mr. Sandoe 210 M-F**

**Foods 5 Mrs. Forth 117 M-F**

**Lunch E Staff Cafeteria M-F**

**Health 6G Mr. Erath 219 M-F**

**History 7 Mr. Honth 105 M-F**

**Science 8 Mrs. Foray 201 M-F**

After Oliver is done reading his schedules Lily goes over hers

_Lillian "Lilly" Truscott_

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Science 1 Mrs. Foray 201 All**

**Gym 2 Mrs. Loray Gymnasium All**

**Foods 3 Mrs. Thomas 117 All**

**Math 4 Mrs. Halry 101 All**

**Study hall 5C Mr. Tomp 213 All**

**History 6E Mrs. Torp 105 All**

**Health 7 Mr. Erath 219 All**

**English 8 Mrs. Masters 100 All**

After Lilly is done both Lilly and Oliver look at Miley and she strats reading her schedule to them

_Miley Ray Stewart _

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Science 1 Mrs. Foray 201 All**

**Gym 2 Mrs. Loray Gymnasium All**

**Foods 3 Mrs. Thomas 117 All**

**Math 4 Mrs. Halry 101 All**

**Study hall 5C Mr. Tomp 213 All**

**History 6E Mrs. Torp 105 All**

**Health 7 Mr. Erath 219 All**

**English 8 Mrs. Masters 100 All**

After Miley is done reading her schedule they head to their first period classes. As they are headed to their classes they reached Olivers class first so they said see yah in gym hopefuly and parted to go to their first period.

.o00o.

Flash to Malibu Senior High

As soon as Jackson got to school he went to find his two good freinds Derek and Darryl Sumpter. As soon as he found them next to their homeroom he asked waat their schedules looked like, and the first one to answer was Derek:

_Derek Winnetka Sumpter_

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Homeroom 0 Mr. Neshhanock 117 All**

**PE SO 1 Mr. Parson Gymnasium All**

**Drawing 1 2 Mrs. Doyle 205 All **

**World History 3 3 Mr. Hahn 310 All**

**Study hall 4 Mrs. York 307 All**

**Speech 5C Mrs. Johns 340 All**

**Lunch E Staff Cafeteria All **

**Algebra 6G Mrs. Mann 205 All**

**Chemistry 7 Mrs. Koola 145 All**

**Modern Lit 8 Mrs. Hilka 334 All**

After Derek is done Darryl reads his next

_Darryl Lake Sumpter_

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Homeroom 0 Mr. Neshhanock 117 All**

**Honors Algebra 1 Mrs. Hagley 325 All**

**Ap Literature 2 Mrs. Shafer 232 All**

**Photography 2 3 Mr. Malp 210 All**

**Study hall 4 Mrs. York 307 All**

**Speech 5c Mrs. Johns 340 All**

**Lunch E Staff Cafeteria All**

**PE SO 6G Mr. Nohm Gymnasium All**

**Enriched Chem 7 Mr. Umpter 146 All**

**AP U.S Histpory 8 Mr. Brothers 320 All**

After Daryyl is done they both ask about Jacksons schedule and he answers

_Jackson Rod Stewart_

Subject Period Teacher Room Days

**Homeroom 0 Mr. Neshhanock 117 All **

**PE SO 1 Mr. Parson Gymnasium All**

**World History 2 2 Mrs. Himan 307 All**

**World History 3 3 Mr. Hahn 310 All**

**Study hall 4 Mrs. York 307 All**

**Speech 5C Mrs. Johns 340 All**

**Lunch E Staff Cafeteria All **

**Algebra 6G Mrs. Mann 205 All**

**Chemistry 7 Mrs. Koola 145 All**

**Modern Lit 8 Mrs. Hilka 334 All**

After Jackson is done reading his schedule Darryl and Derek ask how he was going to handle his failed History last year and this years history one right after another and Jackson answers "oh ill find a way, dont you worry bout that." In truth Jackson didnt know how he was going to do that so he just came up with that line so they wouldnt badger him. As soon as Jackson answers their question Mr. Neshannock came and let everybody in.

.o00o.

Everybodys day went relativley fine except for Jackson who didn't want to be in a class full of first year high school students (because he didn't apply himself during freshman year on his second semester ). After everybody got home around two-fifty pm Robby told everyone that he was taking them out to Pizza Hut for dinner around five-thirty. They all said okay and before Jackosn could leave the room Robby asked Jackson the enevitable question "so how was your two history classes Jackson?" Jackson then turns around and starts walking towards Robby and asks "How do you know i have two history classes dad?" Robby answers "Because I read the report card in mid June when they sent and it said you failed World History 2, and then two weeks later i get a letter in the mail stating you have to repeat world history 2, now would you mind answering my question?" Jakson then answers as he sits down with his face in his hands "well dad to tell you the truth i dont know how im gonna do it. Mrs. Himan already gave the class homework and World history 3 follows right after it. What do you suggest dad?" Robby then sighs and says "try to apply your self this time and go start your homewrok, ill call when i'm ready to go." Jackson says" okay" and does as he's told and Robby goes and watches tv till five-thirty when he calls Miley, Jackson and Kaileigh and tells them hes ready to go. They all yell okay and come within 5 minutes of Robby calling them. As they are headed to Pizza Hut Robby asks Jackson if he finished his homework and Jackson answered "yes", to which Robby said "okay" and turned the radio up. After they come back Robby goes and gives Kaileigh a quick bath and puts her to bed then goes to bed himself after deciding to take a bath in the morning. Miley and Jackson also decided to take quick showers in the morning as well and just went to bed.

.o00o.

TaylorChesney, Lauren Grant, gabbylynn,jessica01and silverbug and nybody else who has a account and reads this dont forget to R & R 


	2. A trip to the airport

Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montanna just Kaileigh, Derrek and Daniel

.o00o.

Chapter 2: A trip to the airport

It is now Tuesday (after labor day) and Robby has just successfuly gotten Miley and Jackson up without haveing to call mor than once. When Miley and Jackson get to the kitchen Robby says "have a great day and heres your lunch mony." Jakson and Miley says "we will dad" and head for the school bus. After Miley and Jackosn leave Robby goes and watches tv till eight-thirty am when he goes and gets Kaileigh up. After Kaileigh wakes up she asks "is to day the day Mamaw comes daddy?'' Robby answers "yes, and were going to pick her up after we go to Walmart. She told me her flight gets in at twelve-thirty pm." Kaileigh says "yay" and asks if she can get a toy when they go to Walmart. Robby says "Its a posiibility Kay (Nickname)" and then gives Kaileigh her cloathes to put on and goes and makes a bowl of cereal for her. After getting dressed Kaileigh comes down to the kitchen , and after being lifted in to the island chair start eating her cereal. While Kaileigh is eating her cereal Robby goes and watches tv. When Kaileigh is done she tells Robby , who turns the tv off, she is done. Robbh puts the bowl in the sink and then they leave and head towards Walmart.

.o00o.

After going to Walmart and buying a toy, paper towels, toilet paper, a couple of candy bars and some sodas Robby heads towards LAX. During the ride Kaileigh kept asking to open her toy , which the answer was no, so to shut her up Robby put Cheaper by the Dozen in and Kaileigh immediately went quiet and watched the movie the rest of the way to LAX. When they got ther Robby finds a close short term parking space and they head into the airport. As they are walking into the building Kaileighs eyes are watching a plane take off. As it is leaving they could hear the faint sound of the airplanes engine. When they get in the building Kaileigh asks if they could fly in one of those things that she saw taking off and Robby says "Yes, when we go to visit your Mamaw, and Kailiegh thats an airplane." Kaileigh says "okay" and they continue walking towards terminal G where they would meet up with Mamaw. When they get there Mamaw comes right up to them and gives Robby and Kaileigh a hug. After that Robby grabs a couple of her bags that she is carrying and has Kaileigh hold his other hand. When they get to the car Robby puts Kailegh in her seat and helps put the luggage int the trunk then he heads back home.


	3. Grandmoms stay part 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Mamaw thats Disney 

.o00o.

Chapter 3: Grandmoms stay

it is Three-twenty pm by the time they got home. When Robbie got in the house he called Jackson and Miley to come help bring the luggae in. They say okay come give Mamaw a hug and then go grab the rest of her bags and takes them to the guest room. While Miley and Jackson are putting the suitcasses away Kaileigh is watching cartoons and Robby is asking mamaw wahterh shed like to go out for dinner. Mamaws final deceison was yes and after evryones on the couch Robbie asks where theyd like to go. Kaileigh answers "Olive Garden", Jackson answers 'Texas roadhouse", and Miley said "Outback Steakhouse." As soon as Robbie tells Mamw to pick a choice Kaileigh raised her hand and siad "I want to change my choice daddy.' Robby asks what she wants to change it too and kaylie syas "to Mileys chocie." Robby says okay and tells Mamaw to pick between them. The final choice was outback Steakhouse. 

.o00o.

After returning from outback steakhouse Robby gives Kaileigh a bath and puts her P.Js on while Miley gets ready for her Hannah Montana concert. Robby finishes with Kaileigh the same time Miley is done getting dressed. Before him and Hannah leave Robby makes sure Kaileigh knows all the rules, which she does. After Robby and Hannah leave Jackson and Memaw get everything ready and sit down with Kaileigh in between sitting indian style with a piece of paper towel waiting for popcorn. Once the Hannah Montana concert starts Mamaw puts a couple of handfuls of popcorn on the paper towel and her drink, which she sets in between her and Jackson. Once al is said and done Kaileigh had eaten all her popcorn and drank half her soda. By the time Robby and Hannah got home the popcorn and drinks were al cleaned up and Mamaw, jakcson and kaileigh were all asleep. Robby and Miley decided to just go to bed and take a bath in the morning.

.o00o.

it is six-twenty the next morning and Jacksonhad just woken up without Robby calling him to get up. At first Jackson wondered why Robby didnt call him, but a couple of minutes later he figured out why and gets dressed. After grabbing his backpack Jackson heads to catch the bus at the end of the driveway. When the bus comes it was just Jackson so he figured Miley got in late last night and was still asleep and boarded the bus. Back in the house two hours later at eight-am Robby and Mamaw were the first ones up after jackson leaves. After they get dressed Robby goes and gets Kaileigh up while mamaw gets Miley up. After getting Miley up Mamaw goes and watches tv till everyone was ready to go. once everyone is ready and in the sUV Robby drops kaileigh off at Zeck Pre-school then takes Miley to Malibu Middle school. 

.o00o.

It is now seven-Twenty -Three pm and everybody is around the table eating. The first person Robby asks how their day went was Kaileigh and Kaileigh answered "good and that she made lots of new friends." Robby syas cool then asks how Mileys day went and Miley answers " my day went good and I have no homework tonightand that she forgot to get lunch money form him and had to borrow from Lilly but didnt have to pay her back." Robby says okay and gives Miley her lunch money then and there. Miley takes the money and puts it in her jeans pocket and conitunes eating. Robby then asks Jackson how his day wen and jackson answers "good and I did have homework but fifnished it in study hall." Robby says okay and also adds that he was proud that Jackson got up by himself and tells both Miley and Jackson to set their alarms for tommoorw. they says "okay" and finish eating. After everyone is done eating Mamaw washes the dishes while Kaileigh,miley and Jackson take their baths and go to bed. Once Kaileigh, Jakcosn and Miley are asleep Robby thanks Mamaw, which she tahnks him, for the help and they go take a bath and go to bed too. 


	4. Grandmoms stay part 2

Chapter 4

.o00o.

It is now Monday and Kaileigh and Miley are sick. Kaileigh is sick with Chicken Pox and Miley lost her voice. Mamaw was with Miley, wjile Robby was in the kitchen making a jelly sandwhich for Kaileigh, who was watching cartoons on the couch. When Robby is done making the sandwich he Kaileigh wheather shed like grape, orage of Dr. Pepper Soda. Kaileigh ansers "Dr. Pepper daddy." Robby says okay pours her dirng and brings the tray to her. After Robby does that he tells Kaileigh he was going to check on Mamaw and Miley and would be right back. Kaileigh says "okay" and starts eating her food. once reaching Mileys room Rpbby sits down next to her and asks how shes doing. Miley says "I dont think i should have done all those encores last night. Do you think ill get better by Friday?" Robby answers "i hope but if you dont well have to cancel the concert Miley." Miley then says "But dad i have never had to cancel a show and you know that." Robby then says " well Miley if you dont gett better by Friday then you will. Now i have to go back to Kaileigh ill be back later. I am pretty sure you and mamw can find a way for you to get better." Miley says "okay" and Robby heads back out to Kaileigh. 

.o00o.

When Robby gets back to Kaileigh she had finshed all ehr sandwhich and drink and wanted more Dr. Pepper. Robby says okay takes the tray and brongs another Dr. Pepper for he. Kaileigh says "thank you daddy" and takes a sip. After Kaileigh is done with teh sip she asks how long the Chicken pox would last and Robby answers "it will last about one to two weeks. Now ill go get some calamine lotion to put on and dont scratch yourself Kaileigh." Kaielgeh says "ill keep trying daddy but they realy itch daddy." Robby says okay Kailegh hell b right back. Kaileigh says "okay" and Robby goes and gets the calamine clotion. When Robby comes back he puts it on Kaileigh. Once Robby is done he puts the calamine lotion on the table and asks Kaileigh if she wants anything else. Kaileigh says "yes does this mean i have to miss pre-school on the days i go daddy?" Robby answers "yes will i have to miss pre-school.? I like pr-eschool its fun." Robby sighs then answers "yes kailegh you will beacuse the chiken pox are conatagious and i dont want you giving them to someone else." Kailegh says "okay" and Robby says hell be back later. Robby then goes and asks Miley if she needs anything. Mikey answers no and Robbie syas hell be in his room and to call him if she needs anything. Miley says "okay daddy" and robby goes to his room. It is now eight pm and everyone had just had dinner. Kaileigh was watching tv on the couch while waiting for Robby to finsh her bath. Once Robby was done he came turned th tv off and gave her a bath filled with bath oatmeal in lukewram water. Once Kailegh was done Robby put her to bed then went to bed himself. Miley got better by Friday and Kailegh was still sick. 


	5. Kaileighs birthday and Party

I own Kaileighs classmates Amber, Mikey, Valerie, Lauren, Patrick, Heather, Laurence and Kyle and Kailiegh is now 4

Chapter 5

.o00o.

Its is now Tuesday two weeks later and Kailegh is finaly better and really happy. It is also two days away from Kaileghs birthday which was Friday September 28th 2007. Kailelgh was also really happy because all her classmates, her grandmom dad and brother were coming to her birthday party as well as Miley who was going to make a Hannah Montana showing. Kaileigh was sitting in front of the tv asking Robby when it was going to be her birthday and Robby answers "Friday Kaileigh. if you keep asking it may never come." Kaileigh says"okay" and continues watching tv. A couple seconds later Mamaw comes down and asks Kaileigh what she would like for her birthday and Kaileigh answers " Snap N' Style Brianna Linh, Crayola color wonder glitter paint and paper, Hannah Montanna concert dress up set, Hannah Montana electric popstar guitar, The Bakcyardigans surfs up (whic Kaileigh is currently watching), The Jungle book (had watched it over her summer with luanne and love it), Barbie of Swan Lake, Hannah Montan Singing Poster Lifes what you make it play along, Hannah Monatan Signing poster Bigger than us, Barbie Surfs -up color change diver beach Teresa Doll, Hannah Montana Cloathes, Hannah Montana backpack, and Hannah Montana bedroom items. Mamaw says okay and then goes and talks to Robby while Kailegh contiues to watch tv. So Robby what do you plan on getting Kaileigh on her birthday. Robby then takes Mamaw to his bedroom and tells Kaileigh he and Mamaw would be right back, which Kaileigh says okay to. Once reacheing his room Robby shows Mamaw what he got Kailiegh which was a Hannah Montana backpack, a Hannah Montana Secret celebrity sleep tee and pants set, a Hannah Montana lounge chair and a Hananh Montana floruish tee. Robby then aks what Mamaw was going to get Kaileigh and Mamaw answers "Hannah Montan cylinder lamp and the Hannah Montana concert dress up set." After Mamaw is done explaining that Robby says all i have to do is get Jackson to get Kaileigh soemthing beacsue Miley got Kaileigh a Hannah Montana Golden Tee. Mamaw syas lets go tonight and take Jackson with us whenn we go. Robby says okay and they head back out to the family room/Kitchen. five hours later at four pm Robby took Mamaw and Jackson to the store and Mamaw got Hannah Monatana cylinder lamp and The Hannah Montana concert dress up set and Jakcson got Kaileigh a Hannah Monatan electric pop star guitar.

.o00o.

It is now Kailghs birthday and she is really excited. On the way to pre-school she was asking Robby if shell get to open some presents tonight and Robby says "yes you will Kailegh" and kaileigh says yay and they continue the rest of the ride in quietness. Afetr pr-eschool Robby takes Kaileigh to get a special birthday ice cream at Dairy queen and after that they head home. Once inside the house Robby tells Kailiegh he has a special suprise planned for her tonight, which Kaileigh says yay to and goes and watches tv while robby goes to his bedroom and starts wrpping all Kaileigh presents he got her. Once he was done both Robby and Mamaw came out of their rooms and once he raches the family room where Kaileigh was ask her if she was ready for tonight and Kaileigh says "yes daddy." Robby says "okay. im going to the tstore to get soemthing ill be right back." Kaileigh says "okay daddy' and Robby heads out to get Kaileighs cake. When Robby gets back Kaileigh and Mamaw were picking out Kaileighs cloathes for tonoight and tommorrow so that amd it easier for Robby to hide her cake in the fridge. Later that night at 7 pm after Kailegh puts on a nice Butterfly shirt and blue jeans they all head to Changs Chinese restaurant. After they finish dinner and Kailiegh blows out her candles , after they sing happy Birthday, Kailegh got to open two of her presents. What she got was a Hannah Montana backpack from Robby and the Hannah Montana dress up set. After opening her presents she is really happy and shares her cake with everyone. Once the cake is eaten and Robby is getting ready to pay the waitress came back and said everything was paid for but he wasnt allowed to tell who it was (this truly happened to me at a chinese restaurnat in December around my b-day.) After that they headed home and after taking a bath everyone went to bed.

.o00o.

it is now Saturday and Kaileigh is very excited for her birthday party. After evryone one else is ready they eat Breakfast then head over Scandys Family Fun Center where the party was being held. Once all the peopel who were invited were invited to Kaileighs party got ther the first thing the party host does is pour th orange sodas in the cups and ask what kind of pizza the kids wanted and evryone chose plain pizza. After making the order Mary takes the kids to laser tag then after their first game of laser tag then come back and eat pizza. After evryoene is done with thier food everyone sings happy Birthday to Kailegh then she blows out the candles on her Hannah Montana cake. After blowing out the candles Mary puts Kailegh on a stool next to all her presents and starts handing them to her. Everything Kaileigh gets is a Hannah Montana patchwork quilt from Amber, a Hannah Montana Secret celebrity sleep tee and pants set from Robby, Crayola color wonder glitter paint and paper from Mikey, Hannah montana fabric headbord from Valerie, Barbie Surfs -up color change diver beach Teresa Doll from Lauren, a Hananh Montana floruish tee from Robby, a Hannah Monatan electric pop star guitar from Jackson, a Hannah Montana photo fram from Patrick, Snap N' Style Brianna Linh from Heather, Hannah Monatan Signing poster Bigger than us from Laurence, Hannah Montan Singing Poster Lifes what you make it play along from Kyle and various other items from her classmates. The last part of the party Hannah Montana did sing 4 songs for Kaileigh. After the party is over they go home then get ready to take Kaileigh to see Underdog which Kailigh sat all the way through and loved it. When they got back home Kaileigh got the rest of her presents which were a Hannah Montana lounge chair from Robby, a Hannah Montana Golden Tee from Miley and a Hannah Monatana cylinder lamp from Mamaw. After opening the rest of her presents Robby gave Kaileigh a bath and all during the bath Kaileigh tells Robby that he is the best daddy ever and he thanks her for the compliment. After tucking Kailiegh in Robby reads Kaileghs favorite stoy Cinderella story to her gives her a kiss on the forehead and says goodnight, which Kaileigh says "good night daddy" back, then turns out the lights and Kaileigh falls asleep. After Kailiegh was done with her bath Miley and Jackson took a bath and went to bed then Robby and Mamaw take a bath then go to bed as well.


	6. Missing In Actions

Chapter 6

.o00o.

It is now Monday and Miley, Oliver and Lilly are catching up on what went on over the weekend. Miley told them that she went to Kaileghs birthday party and near the end she was Hannah and played a couple of songs and that wa shte only event that happened to her. After Miley is Lilly said "at least you got to do something , I had to sit and watch old movies with my mom and Olvier, who she let come over after I asked her a million times. Oliver then chimes in and says "Oh yeah that is somethning I never want to do again. Next time Lilly come to my house. I can honestly say my mom could think of a million things to do than what we did with your mom over the weekend." Lilly syas "oh trust me Oliver, I wil, I will." After Lilly is done with that sentence the 15 minute warning bell rangso lilly and Miley told Oliver theyd see him in gym and went towards Science.

.o00o.

When the late bell rang Lilly and Miley had just reached the room and sat down in their seats, but not befroe noticing Mrs. Foray wasnt at her desk. About fifteen minutes into the class there still was no teacher and tahts when assistant principle Dr. Harnkovich came in did roll call and said "mrs. Foray called in sick and they couldnt find a sub, so she was filling in today and this was gonna be a study hall and they could do whatever they wanted, including listen to music but not to loud." Everybdy says "okay" to Dr. Harnkovich and start doing whatever they want. Miley and Lilly pull out Mileys Ipod and listen to Lifes What You Make It till the bell rings. When the bell rings Miley puts her Ipod away and they head to second period gym. After getting changed they quickly head out into the gym and go talk to Oliver about Mrs. Foray. once the teachers came in they stopped talking and go tinto their respective groups. Mrs. Loray explained that today they would be playing didgeball with the bos. "With excpetion of the normal rules you can only be allowed back in the game twice, the htird time you are out for good." After she is don explaining the rules and setting up the balls they start palying dodgeball. By the end of the period the girls had won the game, with thanks to Miley. After the win the balls get cleaned up and everybody heads in gets dressed and gets to leave a couple minutes early.

.o00o.

It is now eighth period and Miley and Lilly walked into English to see a sub sitting in Mrs. Masters chair. Once they it down Lilly says " Miley do you think well have another study all type class like this morning? That would be so awsome" Miley answers "I hope so, but if not I hope shell at least let us listen to music." Lillyi then says "me too." A couple seconds later the bell rings the sub does roll call then stands up and intorduces herself as Miss Henderson then says "today will be a study hall day and you can do whatever you want including listen to music but not to loud." The class says 'okay" and then Lilly tells Miley to pull out her Ipod. Miley says "thats waht im doign except I cant find it." Miley then dumps everything out of her bookbag and her Ipod still could not be found. After puting everything back in her bookbag Miley just lays her head on the desk and Lilly trys to say some encoruaging words but they dont help. Well the bell rang Miley and Lilly went to the Libraray (thats where the lost and found is) and asked about the Ipod. After getting a no they went to their lockers put the books they didnt need away and heade towrds the bus.

.o00o.

Once on the bus and sitting next to jackson (oliver and Lilly next to them) Miley asks "Jackson did you leave any of my songs on your Ipod?" Jackson then asks "Why? whats it to you?" Miley answers 'because I lo, I lo, I lo," She lost her Ipod between secodn and eight period.' Jckson then asks "did you look in your book bag." Miley answers "yes, but you can check again." Jackson says "okay Miles" then grabs Mileys bookbag and looks through it. Once he was done he couldnt find it either and told Miley "youll have to tell dad, unless you want to go by my plan." Miley then asks "whats it gonna cost me?" Jackson answers "twenty dollars per three day period, beacuse ill you borrow mines until yours is found." Miley says "Okay. Now whats the catch?" Jackson answers "you still have to tell dad, oh yeah i did ;eave your songs on my ipod." Miley says "okay ill do it" then talks to Lilly and Oliver the rest of the way home. once they get off the bus Miley and Jakcosn hurry in the house to tell Robby. once in the hosue they see Kaileigh and Mamaw watching cartoons and both ask "wheres daddy?" Kaileigh answers "daddy went out and didnt say when hed be back." Miley and jackson said "okay" then went to their rooms and started the homework. By the time Mamaw started dinner Robby still wasnt home and she figured he would be home when dinner was ready. By the time dinner was ready and everybody was sitting down and socializing Robby still wasnt home. A couple seconds after they start eating Kaileigh asks "wheres daddy?" and Mamaw answers "I dont know Kaileigh. I remeber Robby telling us hed talk about it when he got back" then asks Miley and Jackson how their day went. Jackson answers "good and ive completed all my homework." Miley was the next one to speak with "good up until i lst my Ipod, but Jackson will let me borrow his, and I had two subs today and they made it a study all day. oh and thank you jackson fpr letting me orrow your Ipod." Jackson said "your Miles" then Mamaw asks when she last saw her Ipod. Miley answers "During first period which was the first sub and Lilly and i were listening to it then but I know i put it back in my backpack." Mamaw then asks "did you check your bacpack or the lost and found/" Miley answered "Yes i checked it during eight when I hadd the second sub who gave the class a study and I couldnt find ther, I went to the Library wher the lost and foun is locaed after class and got a no, then I had Jackson look thorugh m bookbag on the bus and still I could not be found." Mamaw says "we will have to tell Robby when he comes back from wherever he went." Miley says okay "puts her plate in the sink and goes to her room same for jackson. Mamaw, After cleaning all the dishes gives Kaileigh a bath puts her to bed then goes to bed herself. After Kaileigh is done with her bath Miley and Jackson take theirs and go to bed themslves. Robby whose 3 hours away was in a releif concert meeting that was to be held in Florida the next month didnt btoher calling because the meeting ended so late. after it was over everybody was sent the their hotels rooms and took their showers and went to sleep.


	7. The big surprise

I own Mrs. Zeptoc Kaileighs pre-school teacher

.o00o.

Chapter 7: Th big surprise

Its seven am Tuesday and Robby has just dialed his home number. The person to answer was Miley beacuse Malibu school district was on a two-hour delay schedule for in-service day. Miley answered the phon with "Hello Stewart residence." Robby then says "whats Mamaw doing?" Miley answers "I think she just finished taking a bath and is getting dressedand besides where are you daddy? I have something important to tell you." Robby answers "its a surprise and ill tell you, Jackson and Kaileigh when I get home. Now whats the problem?" Miley answers "I lost my Ipod daddy!" Robby was so dumbfounded that all he could say was 'how?' beacuse he remebered telling Miley not to lose her Ipod. Miley answers "i dont know daddy, when i went to get it from my bookbag during eighth i could not find it. I even went to the library where the lost and found is and asked if someoen had dropped off an Ipod and the answer was no." Robby the says "we'll deal with it tommorrow, but for now youll have to borrow Jacksons, and is Mamaw in the kitchen yet?" Miley answers "no but ill take it to her." Robby says "okay' asnd Miley takes it to Mamaw who had the door open. Once Mamaw gets the phone and Miley is out of earshot of the conversation she asks "where are you and when are you coming back?" Robby answers "at a world hunger releif meeting about a trip to Florida and Miley will ahve to sing. The trips two weeks and im getting the rest of the information today, so I should be home tommorrow and I want to tell them myself." Mamaw says "okay " and they both say goodbye and hang up.

.o00o.

Once downstairs and after hanigin up the phone makes sure Jackson and Miley, who were currently watching tv, had rides to school. Miley answers "ye, but I wish it was you beacuse Mrs, Truscott has me and Lilly listen to old music and not the radio, so i have deemed you the cool grandmother." Mamaw then says "why thank you Miley, and I believ thats your ride at the door?" Miley answers why yes it is see you later Mamaw" mamaw retuens it with a "see you later" and Miley and Lilly go get into the Truscott car and leave. After Miley leaves jackson says "my ride should be coming soon I think ill go wait outside see ya." Mamaw says "see ya" back to Jakson and he heads to the end of the driveway to wait for his ride. Once Miley and jackson left the house Mamaw turned to the news and watches it. A couple mintues after the news ends Kaileigh comes and asks "whens daddy going to come home?'Mamaw answers "sometime tommorrow." Kailiegh thens asks "how will i get to pre-school? i really like going to pre-school." Mamaw answers "since Robby probably wont be back until after pre-schoo start you wont got tommorrow. Come on lets go get you dressed." Kaileigh says "okay" and ythey go to Kaileighs room and pick out a hannah Montana shirt and sone blue jean shorts. After getting dressed Kaileigh and Maamw go and watch cartoons.

.o00o.

Flash to Malibu High School

it is homeroom and Derek, Darryl and Jackson are taliong. The first one to speak up was Derek with "so what happened to your ipod Jackson?" Jackson answers "I lent it to Miley." Derek then says "wow Darryl and I though you were joking." Jackson then says :for Mileys problem i wasn't tjoking." Derek says "okay" and they continue talking till the alte bell rings. When it does they shut up and listen to what Mr. Neshhancock says. The first thing Mr. Neshhancock does is take roll then passes out a sheet of ten trivia questions and after explaining what the prize was if three people in the lcass go all questions right has them start. Jacksons answers were:

**ONE.** True or false. in Japan it is custom for girls to give boys chocolate on valentines day.

_True_

**Two. **How many of the first 10 ordinal numbers end in th?

_3.1, 3.0, .30,.03_

**Three.**Did General Robert E. Lee's surrender come before or after Lincolns assasination?

_Before_

**Four. **What two states are mentioned in the song "This land is your land"?

_California, New York_

**Four.**The longest mountain range is on what continent

_Soth America _  
**Five. **Whats the title of this song and which artist sang it: Or tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please,

_Achey Breakey Heart Robby Ray Cyrus_  
**Six.**Is Mount Rushmore in North or South Dakota?

_North Dakota_

**Seven.**Complete this analogy:Shoe is to foot as Tire is to what?

_Wheel _

**Eight.**The Tallest Tree on record is 385 feet high, which is taller than the statue of Liberty. What species is it?

_California Redwood _

**Nine.**Finish this song Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm A raisin me a family and workin on a farm  
My days are all filled with an _Easy country charm thank god a country boy _

**Ten. **How many points does a Star of David, a symbol of judaism, have?

_6_

By the time the class is done the bell to second period rang. After handing in the trivia questions everyone leaves for first period. As Jackosn and Derek are heading to gym Derek asks Jackson how he did on the trivia questions and Jackson answers "I did great and youll be thanking me when we get that christmas party. How bout you?" Derek answers "I tried but i dont think I got them right." Jackson then says "Well we'll hear which three homerooms of each grad level got it this Friday." Derek says "yeah hoping we will be one of them." They soon reach the gym and after getting dressed head into the gym and listen to the instructions Mr. Parson was giving on how to play Baminton. After Mr. Parson is done explaining the rules he paired everyone up. Jackson was with another classmate of and they bothe tied eac game by the end of the period. The rest of the day went weel with exceptions that Jackson got homework in World History 2 and 3, Algebra and Modern Lit.

.o00o.

When they got home they saw Mamaw anmd Kaileigh watching tv so they both said "hey Mamaw, Hey Kaileigh.' Mamamw and Kaileigh say "hey' back and then Mamaw asks "how was school?" Miley was the first to answer with "good except i do have homework in Science, math, History and English sp im gonna star doing my homework right now." Mamaw says "okay" and Jackson then says "I had a good day too and I also have homework to do in World History 2 and 3, Algebra and Modern Lit and i'm gonna go start my homework too." Mamaw says "okay an try and finish your homework tonight instead of doing half tonight and the other half in the morning. Jackson says "okay" and goes to his room and starts his homework. Mamaw contiues to watch tv for fifeteen more minutes then goes and starts dinner. An hour later when dinner was ready Mamaw called evryone to the tbale. The first one there was Kaileigh then Miley then Jackson. Once everyone was done with dinner Jackson and Miley took their showers while Mamaw washed the disehes and let kaileigh watch tv while she was doing that. After Miley and Jackson were done Mamaw gave Kaileigh a bath while Jackson and Miley finished their homework. By the time Kaileigh was done with he rbath Miley and jakcson were done with their homework and fast asleep by ten-thirty pm. After Kailiegh was asleep Mamaw went to her room and read a book till eleven-foruty one pm then went to sleep herslf.

.o00o.

It is four-thirty am and everone who was invited to the meeting were up taking showers and getting ready to leave. Robby was one of the first five to check out by four-forty am. By four-forty nine am Robby was on US 101 and headed towards home. By the time Robby did got home it was six-fourty nine and Miley and Jackson were waiting for thier bus which was due to come at six-fifty-three. after saying "hi" and giving Miley and Jackson hugs he tells them he has a surpise to tell them after they get home from school and they would also dela with Mileys problem as well. Miley and Jackson say "okay, we cant wait to hear what the big surpirse is" and they then go back to waiting for their bus and Robby goes in and the house and once upon seeing Mamaw watching tv says "hi" to Mamaw which was returned then says "I am glaad to see you didnt tell them the surprise." Mamaw then says "it wasnt that hard since both Jackson and Miley had a lot of homework to do and Kailiegh onyl asked for you once then watched tv the rest of the day. Oh and she'll be glad to go to pre-school today beacuse she was talking about how she loved it you yesterday, and she'll be glad to see you when she wakes up." Robby says "cool im going to go to sleep and be back up around nine so i can get Kailaigh up." Mamaw says "okay" and Robby goes up to his room sets his clock for seven-ofurty nine then falls asleep. At seven-forty after the alarm clock goes off Robby gets up changes his cloathes then goes and gets Kaileigh up, who upon waking up and seein her daddy syays "yay daddy home, I missed you." Robby retuns th e hug and says "he missed her as wel' then helps Kailiegh find some cloathes to put on and while she is getting dressed goes downstairs and fixes her her favortie bowl of cereal. Once Kailiegh is downstairs Robby puts her on the stool and Kailiegh starts eating. Once Kaileigh is done eating Robby helps her down and helps put her shoes on then they go get in the car and head to Zeck pre-school. Mamaw decided to stay home this time instead of going with Robby and Kaileigh. Once on their way Kailiegh asks "why didn't Mamwa come with us?" Robby answers "beacuse she didn't want to." then Robby tels Kailiegh he has a suprise to tell Jackson Miley and her after Jakcson and Miley get home from school. Kaileigh then asks "can you tell me now daddy?" Robby answers "no not now Kaileigh.' Kaileigh then asks "why daddy?" and Robbie answers "because I want to tell everyone toegther." Kailiegh syas "okay" and they arrive at Zeck Pre-school a couple mintues later.

.o00o.

It is now three pm and Miley, Jackson and Kailiegh are sitting on the couch waiting for the exciting suprprise. Robby starts talking about the Flroida trip and how it was two weeks and Miley would have to sing in a relief concert. Miley, Jackosn and Kaileigh were "yes, yes, yes." then Miley says "i dont care I love to sing. When is this trip?" Robby answers "November fifth-16th." Jackson and Kaileigh then ask "what else are we gonna do there?" Robby answers "well since well be near Disney world well go there four of the days, well also go to Cocoa beach one of the days and visit Kenedy Space center on that day as well and some other places aswell." They all say "okay" and Miley goes to her room and calls Lilly on ger personal phone line, Jackson goes and watches tV in his room on his eprsonal TV and Kailiegh watches cartoons on the TV in the family room. During dinner after Robby asks how everybodys day went with Kailiegh answering first with "good and I learned about the letter A today and I even got to color in an apple today" Robby then says " yeah I think i saw tyours when will you bea ble to bring it home?" Kaileigh answers "Mrs. Zeptok says tommorrow daddy." Robby says "okay" then Jackson speaks up with an "I had a good day and I have no homework" Robby then says "so you should be asleep by nine-foruty right?" Jacksons answer was "yes dad by nine-fourty i'll be asleep." Miley was the last one to speak up with an "I had a good day too and since the only homework was Science and Math i did them in study hall and I dont have any homework either." Through the rest of dinney Miley and Robby talked about Mileys Ipod and after dinner Robby went and gave Kaileigh a bath, Miley went to her bedroom and waitied for Kailiegh to be done, Jackson went and took his shower, and Mamaw washed the disheses then went to bed. When Kailegh was done Miley who did get to say goodnight to Kaileigh which was returned by both went and took her bathe then went to bed. By nine-fourty one everyone was in bed asleep.

.o00o.

A.N: The next chapter is being written right now as you read this stroy. As warning to all you readers the nxt chapter was supposed to be two chapters but upon the suggestion of a friend I changed it to one.


	8. Mileys Surgery

I do not own Hannah Montanna just Kaileigh and the doctors

I got the idea of the surgery form I am Hannah hear me croak except that she goes to the docotrs intsead of the doctor coming to their house like in the hsow. The song came from Me and Rico down by the school yard except no one walsk in on him.

.o00o.

Chapter 8: Mileys Surgery

It is Saturday an Mammaws flight was leaving at one-twenty pm. It is now eight-twenty am and Mammaw is making breakfast while everyone was getting dressed. Robby was the first one done so he went and helped Kaileigh pick out a long pair of jeans and a t-shirt sine it was pouring down rain. outside. After Kaileigh is done getting dressed they head downstairs to the combined kitchen family room. Once in the Kitchen Robby asks Mammaw if she needs help and she answers "yes, you can make the eggs." Robby said "okay" and did as he was told. Kaileigh who came down with Robby was in the living room watching cartoons. Miley was in her room, already dressed, watching Bring It On All Or Nothing that Lilly had let her borrow on Friday on her laptop, and Jackson was cleaning his room and making it less stinky, After the table was set and breakfast was ready Robby called everyone to the table. The first one there was Kaileigh, then Miley then Jackson. After breakfast is over and the dishes are in the dishwasher Miley and Jackson help Mammaw put her bags in the car while Robby buckled Kaileigh in. After everyone was in the car Robby headed over to LAX. After dropping Mammaw off and everyone giving her goodbye hugs Robby takes everyone to the movies. The movie they saw was The Bee Movie. After the movies they go to tai Pais restaurant and then went home. Once they got home Robby tells Kaileigh to be good for Jackson when he and Miley go out after. Kaileigh says "okay daddy" then goes and watches TV. Miley went straight up to her room, after calling Lilly to get ready and come over, and started getting ready to leave. Once Miley was done getting ready all she had to do was meet Mr. Montana and Lola Luftnagle in the Limo. Once they were gone Jackson came back downstairs and asked Kaileigh if she wanted to watch the Hannah Montana concert. Kaileigh answers "yes Jackson" and asks for some popcorn. Jackson says "just what I was thinking" then turned the started the popcorn and got the drinks. Once they were sitting down and al ready the concert started. By the time it ended Hannah sang eight encores and Jackson and Kaileigh were ready to go to bed. After giving Kaileigh a bath having her brush her teeth and putting her to bed and cleaning up the mess Jackson took a bath brushed his teeth and went to bed as well. When Miley and Robby got home they did the bedtime routine then went to bed as well.

.o00o.

At ten am the next day Kaileigh was the first one up. After getting out of bed Kaileigh goes into Robby's room and shaking him and saying "daddy, daddy, daddy" she succeeded in getting him up quickly. once seeing it is Kaileigh Robby asks if she's hungry and Kaileigh answers "yes daddy." Robby says "okay" gets out of be and they head to the combined kitchen family room. once in the kitchen Robby asks what she wants after telling her what there was, Kaileigh says "eggs and bacon like yesterday." Robby says "okay" then tells Kaileigh to go watch TV. Kaileigh does as she's told and a couple of minutes later Jackson comes down already dressed and asked Robby if he was making breakfast. Robby says "yes and come right back after opening Ricos Surf Shak." Jackson says "okay dad" and heads to open Ricos Surf Shak. By the time Jackson comes back Miley was setting the table and breakfast was almost ready. As soon as Jackson comes in the door Kaileigh says "Jackson come watch cartoons with me." Jackson says "okay Kaileigh" and does as Kaileigh wanted. a couple seconds later breakfast was ready. after breakfast Jackson went to work and Miley, who was beginning to lose her voice, volunteered to take Kaileigh to the park after they got dressed. Once Miley and Kaileigh left Robby put the dishes in the dishwasher and decided to stay in his night clothes, which consisted of a robe a tank top and boxers, grabs a guitar and starts singing

"My kids are all gone,  
so I'm writing this song.  
You'll think it's so sad,  
but you are so wrong!  
Cuz I can pick my nose  
and nobody stare.  
I can dance around in my underwear!"

After singing the chorus two times over he sing the last part which is

"I think I'll just head upstairs,  
and take me a nnn-nappy"

After he finishes that Robby goes upstairs and takes an hour nap.

.o00o.

After waking up form his nap Robby hears the front door open and Kaileigh crying. Once getting dressed Robby heads downstairs and sits next to Kaileigh. Once he is sitting down he asks Kaileigh what happened but since she was too busy crying Miley started to tell Robby what happened but since her voice ha grown more hoarse she quickly found a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down that Kaileigh fell on the gravel at the park. After reading what Miley wrote Robby took Kaileigh to the bathroom and put a band aid on her knee where the scrape was and kissed it. once Kaileigh calms down a little bit she says 9while sniffling) "thank you (sniffles) daddy." Robby says "your welcome Kaileigh." Once Kaileigh calms down Robby asks if she wanted to go watch cartoons and Kaileigh shook her head yes. Robby says okay and sends Kaileigh downstairs while he went and got a white board and marker for Miley to write what she's thinking on. once he found it he took it to Miley who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Kaileigh. After Robby hands it to her Miley writes Thank you dad and when do you plan on going to the store? then shows it to Robby. Robby answers today because were out of milk, jelly, bread, Orange juice, Paper Towels, and some snacks. Kaileigh then asks "can I go too daddy?" and Robby answers "yes you can Kaileigh." Kaileigh says "okay, and can we look for Scooby Doo I love that show and it just went off." Robby says "yes we can look for Scooby Doo and I'll even buy it." Kaileigh says "yay" and continues to watch tv. Robby then says "ill be ready in 15 minuets." Kaileigh says "okay daddy" and Robby goes to his room makes the bed up puts his shoes on then heads back downstairs and tells Kaileigh he is ready and asks Miley "do you want to go too?" Miley writes down no show it to Robby then turns the tv off and goes to her room. Robby says "okay" then he and Kaileigh go get in the car. The store Robby decided to go to was Wal-Mart. after going to Wal-Mart Robby goes to Dairy queen then heads home. When they got back home Kaileigh asks if they could go back to the park today and Robby answers "yes after I put the stuff away and check on Miley." Kaileigh says "yay" then goes and watches TV while she waits while Robby puts the stuff away. When Robby is done putting the stuff away he goes and checks on Miley and tells her that he is taking Kaileigh back to the park for a little while. Miley writes down "okay" then Robby heads back downstairs and Kaileigh and him head out to the park. Once at the park Kaileigh immediately finds some kinds in and around her age to play and Robby let Kaileigh play till it was almost dark. When it was time to go Kaileigh gave no fight because Robby had promised he would put Scooby Doo and the Witches ghost on for her around seven pm. When they got home after taking their shoes off Robby puts Scooby Doo in for Kaileigh, who immediately sits on the couch in front of the TV, then goes and starts making dinner. A couple minutes after Robby and Kaileigh get back Jackson comes in and asks "wants for dinner dad?" Robby answers "steak, Mac N Cheese and peas, and go asks Miley if she's eating." Jackson says "okay" and does as he's told. When he gets to Miley's door and she answers it relatively quickly. Once he sees Miley he asks if she's eating dinner. Miley writes down "yes" then shuts her door. Jackson then goes to the top of the steps tells Robby Miley's answer then goes to his room and starts watching Lord of the Rings after turning the TV on to video and popping the DVD in the tray. When dinner was ready Robby called everyone to the table. The first one to the table was Kaileigh after Robby paused Scooby for her then Jackson then Miley. Once dinner was over Robby let Kaileigh watch TV till he finished the dishes and her bath was ready. Miley and Jackson took their showers right after they finished eating and went too bed. Once Robby was done putting the dishes away he went and started Kaileigh bath. When it was done he went and got Kaileigh and put her in the tub after turning off the TV. When Kaileigh was done with her bath Robby, after putting her pjs on, had Kaileigh brush her teeth then puts her in bed reads her a story and gives her a goodnight kiss and Kaileigh says "good night daddy" which is returned and Robby then goes to bed himself.

.o00o.

Its now Wednesday and Miley still has a hoarse voice and now to top it all off Miley now has a sore throat and hadn't been in school since Tuesday morning. It's ten-thirty am and Robby just got back from dropping Kaileigh off at pre-school. After taking his shoes off Robby goes up to Miley's room and tells her he's going to make some Tomato soup for her. Miley writes down "okay" and asks for a TV since Robby made her stay in bed and rest and shows it to him. Robby says "okay I'll go Jackson's and set it up in here." Miley nods her as a sign that she was okay with it. Robby then goes and gets Jackson's TV and sets it up in Miley's room and hands her the remote when he is done. After that Robby goes downstairs and makes the Tomato Soup and brings it up to her when he is done making it. before he leaves Robby tells Miley to use her alarm clock if she needs anything. Miley shakes her head as a sign she was listening then Robby goes to the family room and turns on The Football Channel. A couple minutes later Miley's alarm clock goes off and Robby gets up and goes to her room. When he got there he asked "are you done with your soup?" Miley shakes her head yes then writes down she wants something to drink and shows Robby. Robby say "okay" hen asks if she would like some loco hot cocoa. Miley shakes her head yes and picks up the bowl goes downstairs and puts it in the sink then makes his loco hot cocoa. When he is done making the loco hot cocoa he takes it up to Miley then comes back downstairs and continues watching The Football Channel. At eleven-forty-five am Robby turns the tv and goes up to Miley's room. When he gets there Miley's half asleep watching TV. He makes sure she's looking at him and tells her has to go pick up Kaileigh. Miley shakes her head to show that she was listening and Robby leaves to go pick up Kaileigh. When Robby heads in he's the second person to pick up their pre-schooler. When they are leaving the school Kaileigh asks "is Miley still sick?" Robby answers 'yes Kaileigh.' Kaileigh then asks "does that mean we cant go get ice cream like you promised me this morning?" Robby then says "nope that's where we're going right now. And tell me what you want so I know what to get you when we get there." Kaileigh says "okay" then tells Robby that she wants a hot fudge Sundae. Robby says "okay" then Kaileigh asks "is cheaper by the dozen still in here daddy?" Robby answers yes and puts it in for her because he knew that was going to be the end result of Kaileigh question. Kaileigh says "thank you daddy.' which is returned with a your welcome and the rest of the ride was quiet except for the movie playing. When the got there (Dairy Queen) Robby ordered the two ice creams and they sat in the parking lot with Kaileigh in the front sitting Indian style. As they are eating Robby asks Kaileigh how her day went and Kaileigh answers "good and I made something cool for you its in my book bag." Robby then says "cool you can give it to me when we get home ." Kaileigh says "okay" and she continues to explain the rest of her day to Robby. When they are done Robby finds a trashcan throws the cups away then heads home.

.o00o.

Its now Thursday and Robby has just got both Miley and Kaileigh up and ready to leave. after Kaileigh is done eating breakfast they get in the car and head for Zeck pre-school. After dropping Kaileigh off Robby heads over to the doctors office (in this story its connected to Childrens hospital of Los Angelus) for Miley's nine-thirty five am appointment. When they get there it is nine-twenty am and after signing in they are told to go sit and wait for their appointment. Fifteen-minutes later Dr. Ken Koraniski calls Robby and Miley back and takes them to a room and tells them "Dr. Maria Orren will be with you in five minutes." Robby says "okay" and doctor Koraniski leaves the room and closes the door behind him. As they are waiting Robby asks if Miley wants him to tell Dr. Orren what was wrong. Miley shakes her head yes and the rest of the five minutes were spent in quietness. When dr. Orren comes in she asks "what's the problem?" and Robby answers "Miley's lost her voice again in less than two months and now to top it all off she has a strep throat." Dr. Orren says "okay" and does a series of tests and after she is done she tells Miley and Robby that they would have to come back later that day around four pm for a cat scan of her tonsils and that Miley may need to get surgery depending on what it was. With what she did now there was a ninety-percent chance that Miley would need surgery. Robby says "okay" and Dr. Orren lest then leave. After they leave the doctors Robby goes to Costco's (he has a members card from them) and gets a large box of hot cocoa mix and chocolate milk (because Kaileigh asked for that the night before). After getting that stuff Robby heads home. When they get home Miley write on a piece of paper that she's going to her bedroom to watch TV and wants some Loco Hot Cocoa and shows it to Robby. Robby says okay and Miley goes to her room. Robby then goes and turns the TV on to The Football Channel then starts making the Loco Hot Cocoa. When he is done he takes it to Miley then comes back down and watches football till it is time to go pick Kaileigh up from school. When it is time he tells Miley then leaves to pick up Kaileigh. When Robby gets there he's the third parent to pick-up their child. As soon as they get in the car Kaileigh asks Robby if he had gotten the chocolate milk she had asked for the night before. Robby's answer was yes and Kaileigh had a big smile on her face. Robby then says "that's because your my good little girl." Kaileigh then says "yay" and "I love you daddy" which was returned and then Robby asks Kaileigh what she did in school. Kaileigh then gives a full explanation of her day and tells Robby that's she has papers to give him. Robby then says "I know because Mrs. Rhonson told me that you should have some papers to give me." When they got home Kaileigh goes and turns the TV on to Spongebobo square pants. As she is watching TV Kaileigh asks Robby for some chocolate milk. Robby says "okay" and gets the chocolate milk and gives it to Kaileigh. After that Robby goes and checks on Miley. When he opens the door he sees Miley is asleep with the TV on and shuts the door quietly and goes to his room turns his computer and web cam on and start talking to Bucky.

.o00o.

Its now three-ten pm and just has Jackson left for work Robby goes and makes sure Miley's up and ready to go. As soon as he gets in Miley's room he sees she is still asleep. Robby then goes and shakes Miley saying "time to get up for your appointment bud." Miley tries mumbling okay and opens her eyes. Robby then says "now go get your shoes on we should get going to your appointment." Miley writes down okay and show it to Robby. Robby says "okay" and leaves then Miley's does as she's told. After everyone is ready they leave and head for the doctors. When they get there, after signing in, they go sit and wait for Miley to be called in for a cat scan. As they are waiting Robby lets Kaileigh go play in the play area. When they call Miley in he lets her go by herself while he stays out there and watches Kaileigh. When they are done with the scan they have Miley go back to the waiting room and wait for the results and tell them it should be done shortly. Robby says "okay" then gets up and goes to get Kaileigh. Robby eventually finds Kaileigh in the game room playing a pre-school game. Robby tells Kaileigh she has to come with him and she shakes her head no. Robby then says "okay, when we get home I'll find a pre-school game on my computer." Kaileigh says "okay" and Robby picks her up and goes back and sits next to Miley. A second later Dr. Orren tells them to come back to her office. As soon as they get to her office and sit down Dr. Orren starts explaining everything. The first thing she does is show then the scan then starts explaining that Miley has tonsillitis and that it was in both tonsils. After that dr. Orren that says that the problem wouldn't go away without Miley having to get surgery. That's when Miley's mouth drops wide open. Robby syas "okay" then looks at Miley then back at Dr. Orren. Dr. Orren then says that there are openings on Tuesday October 16th for five pm and Thursday 18th for seven am. Robby pics Tuesday Oct sixteenth for five pm. Dr. Orren says "okay" and puts Miley in for that time and starts printing out the instructions and hands them to Robby. After that Dr. Orren tells Robby to call the number on the last page if he had any questions. Robby says "okay" and after saying bye leave. When they get home Miley goes straight to her bedroom and Robby turns Scooby Doo on for Kaileigh. After he does that Robby sits on the couch and starts reading the instructions for the operation. After he is done reading them he goes to Miley's room and gives her the instructions as well as asking if she wanted to talk. Miley shakes her head yes then writes down about the family being one in a million and ask what if she couldn't sing after the surgery. Robby then answers "we'll love you no matter what Miles and you know that." Miley writes down okay then asks to see Kaileigh so she could give one of her beary bears to her. Robby say "okay" tells her to read the instructions then leaves the room. When he gets downstairs he tells Kaileigh to go up to Miley's room because she had a surprise for her. Kaileigh then say "okay" then goes to Miley's room and asks what she wants. Miley writes down that she wanted to give Kaileigh a present she forgot about on her birthday. Kaileigh says okay then Miley ands it to her. Kaileigh then has a big smile on her face and they hug each other then Kaileigh runs back downstairs to tell Robby. When Kaileigh gets to Robby she tells him that Miley gave her a teddy bear that she really loves. Robby says "cool" then asks 'did you thank her?" Kaileigh shakes her head yes then goes sits down and continues to watch Scoob Doo. Just then Jackson comes in and asks "whats for dinner dad?" Robby answers "Cheesburgers, scalped potatoes and peas." Jackson says "okay" then goes up to his room till dinner is ready. As soon as Jackson leaves the room Robby gets up and start preparing dinner. A couple minutes after Robby start dinner Kaileigh asks him to restart Scobby Doo for her. Robby says "okay" then goes and retsart Scooby for Kailei then goes back to cooking dinner. A couple mintues before dinner is ready Robby yells for Jackson to ask Miley of she was eating. Jackson yells okay back and does as hes told. afte giving Mileys answer of yes to Robby he goes back into his room and waits for dinner to be done. When dinner is ready Robby calls everyone to the table and the first one there was Kaileigh then Jackson then Miley. During dinner the first person Robby talks to is Kaileigh with when he was going to get the papers she was to give him Kaileigh answer was " before I go to bed daddy." Robby says okay then talks to Jackson. Robby mainly talked to Jackson aboput how he school day was and if he finished his homework which Jackosns answers were that he had a good day at school and that he had finished his homework while waiting for dinner. Robby answers cool to what Jackson had said and they continued to talk thorugh the rest of dinner (except for Miley).After dinner iover Robby lests Kaileigh watch Scoob doo while he did the dishes and started her bathwater. Once Robby is done with those he turns the tv off and takes Kaileigh to get her ready for bed. After reading Kaileigh a story he kisses her goodnight then after taking a bath and brushing his teeth goes to bed himself.

.o00o.

Its now eight-thirty four am and Robby and Kaileigh has just gotten out of bed. After getting Kaileigh dressed they go downstairs and Robby makes Kaileigh a bowl of Froot loops. After makin gthe bowl of cereal he turns Scooby Doo on for Kaileigh then goes upstairs and changes then talks on the eyecam with his brother Scooby. At ten-thirty Kaileigh comes up and knocks on Robbys door. Robby tells her to come in and she does. As soon as shes next to him she asks to watch Cheaper by the dozen. Robby then asks "dont you want to leave it in the car so you can watch when were driving somewhere?" and Kaileighe answers "No." As soon as Robby and Kaileigh are done talking Scooby says hi to Kaileigh an she retunrs that with a hi too. After that Scooby then asks how pre-school is and Kaileigh answers "fun and I go three days a week." Scooby then says "wow three days a week what days are they?" Kaileigh answers "Wednesday through Friday." Scooby then asks for how long and Kaileigh answers "in the morning from ten am to twelve pm or wheneve r daddy picks me up on Wednesday and nine-am to eleven-thirty am or whenever daddy picks me up on Thursday and Friday." Shaggy then says wow thats cool" then they all say bye then Kaileigh and Robby head downstairs. Once after going to the car and getting Cheaper by the Dozen Robby puts it in the dvd player and as soon as it starts Kaileigh asks Robby to watch it with her. Robby says okay and they both sit down on the couch and watch it.

.o00o.

Its now two-fifty-four pm and Jackosn has just gotten home. As soon as Jackson got in the door Robby asked him if he ahd to work and if he had any homework. Jackson answers "no I dont have to work today and yes I have homework. Why?" Robby answers "Because I have to go take Miley to childrens hospital for her tonsilectomy at four pm. " then asks "do you want to go? i'm going to the store after Miley gets into surgery." Jackson says "sure" then goes up to his room till it is time to go. When it is time to Miley is the first one down then Jackson then Kaileigh. After Robby grabs Cheaper By The Dozen they all get in the car and head towards Childrens Hospital of Los Angeles where the tonselectomy was taking place. When they get there after parkin the car they go to the front desck sign Miley in and get her one day pass then go to the Otolaryngology ceneter. After Miley gets called in and Dr. Morskovich tells them everything Robby, Kaileigh and Jackson go to the gift shop. As soon a they get to the gift shop Robby lets both Kaileigh and Jackson get any thing they wanted and they came out with two crunch crips and orange soda for Kaileigh, Large Kit Kat and grape soda for Jackson and large Almond joy and ginger ale for Robby. Aftet the gift shop they go back up to Otolaryngology Center and wait for Dr. Morskovich to come out and tell them to go see Miley. About thirty-minutes after they get back Dr. Morskovich comes out and tells them that Mileys ready. Robby says okay goes into the recovery room helps Miley get out of the hopsital gown then leave. After leaving the hospital Robby then goes to Shafners Grocery store picks up yogurt, 2 packs of Apple Juice, 2 batches bananas, 2 ppcks of pudding (variety pack), Popsicles (variety pack), Lortab Elixir, Corn, canned peaches and ginger ale. After going to the store they head home.

.o00o.

As soon as they get home Miley goes straight to her bedroom as well as Jackson and Kaileigh asks Robby to put scooby doo in for her. Robby says okay puts Scooby doo in and starts it then goes and satrts dinner. When dinner is ready he calls everyone down to eat. Mileys the first one to the table then Kaileigh then Jackson (its only soft foods that Miley can eat). After dinner is over evryone does their nightime routine (except for robby who decided to take a shower in the morning) then goes to bed.

.o00o.

A.N: Sorry that its so long had to put everything leading up to and that night after she gets home from the surgery center.

Dont forget to R & R (tell me weahter its bad or good) (even thought is long) (exppecially if you want to hear wheather the trips still on)


	9. Beginning of Recovery

Sorry bout the last chapter being long. I was orignally going to make it a two part chapter but my friend suggested I make it one and I went with her suggestion.

A.N.:This is set during the 2007-2008 school year . Ive changed the trip to eleven.

.o00o.

Its now three-ten pm on Friday October nine-teenth and Lilly was over visiting Miley who voice was coming back little by little each day. As they are talking Miley asks if her ipods been found and Lillys answers no but if it were to be found before Miley got back she would bring it to her. Miley says "okay" then Lilly asks miley when she would be back in school and Miley answers "Im hoping by next Thursday. Why." Lilly answers "beacuse your going on truancy days, we only have 10 days that can be missed without failing remeber?" Miley answers "oh yeah and ive missed 9 after todays over it will be ten." Lilly then says "yeah and your dad will be getting a letter next week, and ill be bringing you homewrok on Monday." Miley then asks "how much?' Lilly answers "around eleven and a half days." Miley "oh man." Lilly then says "i have to go I told my mom i would only be a couple of minutes so ill talk to you later" Miley says "okay talk to you later" and Lilly leaves. As soon as Lilly leaves Jackson comes in and asks if he could borow her laptop for an assignment and Miley pulls he laptop from underneath the bed hands it to Jackson and says "as long as you return it when your done." Jackson says "okay" then goes to his room with the laptop and start looking up WW II history from The History Channel. After following the instructions on the paper and going to the links Jackson types a report on what he read then prints it. After he is done with that he takes the laptop back to Miley then heads for Ricos surfchak where heworks after telling Robby that he did his report and it has been printed. As soon as Jackson leaves Robby then takes some apple juice and yogurt up to Miley. As soon as Robby hands Miley the juice and yogurt she asks "have you canceled the last Hannah Montanna concert and when the next one was." Robby answers "Yes I announced that the Hannah concerts were canceled for a while and her next appearnce will be at the relief concert in November which wasnt announced, but you, bud, need to focus on getting better so you can go back to school within the next few weeks." Miley says "okay" then asks about Lilly and Robby answers "If Lillys mom says its okay for her to go as Lola then its okay with me." Miley says "Okay ill tell her on Monday when she brings me my homework." Robby says "okay" then goes back downstairs and Kaileigh asks him to turn the tv on (Cartoon network) for her and Robby does that then goes and gets the mail. After looking through the mail he sets it down on the kitchen table then goes to his room after telling Kailiegh.

When Robby gets to his room he turns his computer and camera and starts talking to Scooby. Menwhile downstairs Kaileighs show went off and she changed the channel to Nick and continued to watch that channel, but when Jackson comes in Kailiegh asks him to put in Scooby doo for her. Jackson says okay and starts Scooby for Kaileigh then heads up to his room. As soon as Jackson gets to his door he runs into Robby who says hi which is returned and then Robby asks if hes eating dinner and Jackson answers yes and goes in his bedroom. Robby says okay and heads downstairs into the kitchen and starts dinner. After hes done he calls Jackosn and Miley down and once everyones at the table they eat. As they are eating Robby asks Jackson how his day went and if he had any homework. Jackson answers "my day went good and the history hommework I had I did before dinner so its already done." Robby then syas "good" and they continue to talk during dinner. After dinners over Miley goes to bed without taking a shower and so does Jackson. The only ones to take a bath or shower were Kailiegh and Robby (after puting Kailiegh to sleep.)

.o00o.

Its nine am Saturday and as soon as Miley and Jackson come out of their rooms Robby tells them to watch Kaileigh while he goes out somewhere. Miley shakes her head tp show that she aknowledges Rpbby and Jackson says "okay" and robby leaves for his jog. A couple minutes after Robby leaves Kailiegh wakes up and comes downstairs and asks Miley and Jackson where dadd y was and they answered that he went out, then miley comes over to Kailiegh and asks if shes hungry. Kaileigh answers yes and Miley goes and makes some brekfast for her and Kaileigh. After they are done with breakfast Kaileigh said she wanted to go to the park. Miley says "okay" then goes and gets Kaileigh dressed then Miley takes her to the park and as soon as they leave Jackson goes back to his room and looks up info for his second report on The History Channel Websites and begins writing it when the doorbell rings. He gets up and answers iand is glad to find its Cooper (whos not in his hommeroom or any of his classes) who came to tell Jackson that he was invited to his big birthdayparty bash next weekend. Jackson then says "dont worry i'll be there when is it and where." Cooper then asnwers "well its at my house and ive invited all my friends your the first one ive told. All you have to do is tell your dad." Jakcosn the says "why ask, hell definately say yes." Cooper then retunrs with "well what about your midpoint th eSumpter twins said you didnt get too many good grades when they handed out the midpoints." Jackson then says "well I havn't shown him that and what he doesnt know wont hurt." Cooper then says "well I hope to see you at my party see ya." Jackson says "okay" and Cooper leaves and Miley and Kailiegh come back. As soon as Miley she asks Jackson what that was about and Jackson answers "Cooper invited me to his party." Miley then says "and you think daddy will let you go?" Jackson answers "oh definately." Miley then says "if you say so" and then asks Kailiegh what she wants to do and Kaileigh answers watch Scooby doo with you. Miley says okay and t after Miley pops it in and starts it they sit on the couch. As soon as Scooby doo starts Jakcosn goes back up to his room and conitues on his second report for history class. An hour later Robby comes back and tells Kailiegh and Miley he was going to take a long hot shower and be back down later. Miley and Kaileigh say "oKay" and continue to watch the rest of scooby doo and as soon as its over Miley turns Disney on and they watch big fat liar for a while before Kailiegh decides she wants to watch something else. An hour later Robby comes down and asks if they want to go to the movies and both Miley and Kaileigh sahke their heads yes then Robby calls Jackson down as well and asks him and the answer was yes as well. As soon as evryones in the car Robby heads twords the movie theatear and afterwards Robby takes them to pick out something from Target (they eache picked something Jackson got Blair Witch Project book of shadows, Miley got The Skelton Key and Kaileigh got Nanny McPhee) then they go home. As soon as they get in the door Kaileigh asks Miley to watch Nanny McPhee with her. Miley says okay and sticks it in and Robby goes satrst dinner. Jacksons the only one who goes upstairs and as soon as he gets in ihis room finishes up the hitspry reprot and begins watching Blair witch project book of shdows. About halfway through Robby calls him down for dinner and he comes relatively quickly. As they are eating Robby asks everyone what they did while he was gone and Miley and Kaileigh were the first ones to answer then Jackson who at the end asks about going to Coopers party. Robby answers "possibly right after I see your midpoint report card." Jakcosn says "okay" and they conitue to talk through the rest of dinner. After dinners over Miley and Jackson go take their showers and Kaileigh watches the rest of Nanny McPhee whil Ribby does the dishes. Once done Robby gives Kailiegh a quick bath then after having her brush her teeth he reads her Cinderella then after iving her a goodnight kiss goes and takes a shower and goes and takes a btah then goes to bed himeslf.

.o00o.

Dont forget to R &R. Tell me if you think this should be contiued or discontinued. please R & R for the next chapter and so on and so on I need to know how im doing (maybe I should just discontinue it). I need a t least two or more reviews to continue with this story peoplz.


	10. Returning to Normal

Chapter 10

A.N: In chapter six I think I might have forgot to mention that Miley did go to the principle at the end of the day (after checking the lost and found) and tell him while Lilly had the bus wait for her.

What happened to all my readers and reviewers??

****

I repeat: What happened to all my readers and reviewers??

Mostly that means you-Blossom 108,Taylor Chesney, Lauren Grant and Gabby Lynn

.o00o.

Its now six-ten am Monday and after returning Miley's laptop and getting lunch money from Robby (Jackson's saving the money he gets from work) and then heads out the door. Once Jackson's gone Robby turns on football and watches that till Kailiegh comes down (still in her Pjs) and tells him she's hungry and wants to watch Nanny McPhee. Robby says okay and asks what she wants to eat and Kailiegh answers "eggs." Robby says "okay" then after starting Nanny McPhee for Kailiegh and then starts the eggs. Once he is done he makes a plate for Kailiegh and then goes and checks on Miley. When he opens the door Miley is just waking and he asks her if she is thirsty or hungry and Miley shakes her head no then turns the Tv on. Robby says "okay" then closes the door and goes back downstairs. Once reaching the family room Kailiegh asks if he wants to watch Nanny McPhee with her and Robby says "okay" then sits down next to her. Once the movies over and Kaileighs done with her eggs Robby puts Kaileighs plate in the sink then takes her back upstairs and helps her change her clothes then has her go back downstairs and watch Tv while he goes and talks to Scooby on his web cam.

Its now an hour later and after asking Miley if she hungry or thirsty comes back downstairs and asks Kailiegh if she wants to go to the park. Kailiegh answers "yes" and Robby says 'okay" then goes and gets a glass of Orange Juice for Miley then after taking it up to her ad telling her he was taking Kailiegh to the park he comes back downstairs and they head to the park (after putting their shoes on). When they get there the first thing Kailiegh gets on is the swigs and has Robby help her swing. After a while of swinging Kailiegh jumps off and plays on the slides and the play palace until Robby tells her it is time to go. Kailiegh says okay and after going down a slide one more time goes and holds Robby's hand and they head home. Once back at the house Kailiegh turns Disney on and Robby goes upstairs and tells Miley they're back and asks if she's hungry. Miley shakes her head yes and Robby heads back downstairs and after asking Kailiegh if she hungry (which she answers yes to too) Robby begins making lunch. After he's done he gives Kailiegh her food a drink then takes Miley's lunch up to her and grabs her orange glass on the way out. Once Robby gets back downstairs he sees Kailiegh trying to open the DVD player so she could watch Scooby Doo, and once Robby puts the glass in the sink comes over and stands right over Kailiegh. It s only a couple seconds before Kailiegh and tells Robby that she wants to watch Scooby Doo. Robby says "okay" then tells her to go sit down and hell put the movie in for her. Kailiegh does as she's told and after starting the movie Kailiegh says she wants him to watch it with her. Robby says "okay" and goes and sits down next to her and once he sees her plate asks if she's done with it. Kailiegh answers not really and after eating some of the food they continue to watch Scooby Doo.

Its now five-thirty and Kaileighs in her bedroom playing and Jackson was doing homework while Robby was watching football on Tv. A couple minutes into the game the bell rings and Robby answers it. As soon as he sees Lilly he asks if she has Miley's homework and Lilly answers yes in her backpack and gym bag. Robby says okay then they both go upstairs and Robby opens the door and after making sure Miley was awake he tells her that Lilly was here. Miley says okay and After Lilly comes in Robby goes back to his game downstairs. Once Robby's gone Miley ask about her Ipod and Lilly answers that it still has not been found. Miley says okay then asks about her homework and Lilly begins taking out all the work Miley missed. As Lilly is taking everything out Miley's mouth drops open then a couple seconds later Miley asks if some of the homework was form today and Lilly answers yes. Miley says "okay" then asks when it should be turned in by and Lilly answers "by the end of the grading period possibly, which I believe is next week, and your dad should be getting a letter soon which will explain everything." Miley says "okay" and they continue talking till Lilly's done giving Miley all her assignments. Once they say their goodbyes and Lilly leaves Miley began reading Esperanza Rising.

Its now after everyone's eaten dinner and after taking a shower a brushing her teeth Miley works on the questions for chapter one of Esperanza Rising and after that starts reading chapter two and about halfway thru goes to sleep.

.oOO0.

A.N: Miley goes back to school next chapter and so does the trip. (Miley and Jackson also get their report cards as well)

Don't forget to R&R


End file.
